Earth
Earth (or Sol III) was the third planet of the Sol system. It was the primary planet of the United Earth government and one of the founding member states of the United Federation of Planets. Earth was the capital planet of the Federation, serving as the seat of the Federation Council and of the office of the Federation President, and serving as the central headquarters for the Federation Starfleet. ( , , , , , , ) Planetary Data Earth was a spheroid-shaped planet with a circumference of 24,874 miles, a diameter of 7,197 miles at the equator, a mass of 6 , a mean density of 5.517, and an atmosphere of 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen. There were smaller percentages of krypton, neon, and argon in the atmosphere. The average temperature was 75 °F ( ) Astronomical data Location ]] * Sol sector (Sector 001) ** Sol system * Grid 325 was the Borg spatial designation for the region of space containing Earth The location and orbit of Earth inside the Sol system was depicted on several ancient and modern planetary system charts (Star Trek: Enterprise opening titles; ) and the location of the Sol system in relation to other stars in the galaxy was depicted on several star charts. ( ; ; ) and .|According to the Star Trek Encyclopedia, Earth marked the border between Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The display graphic on a PADD in would seem to confirm this. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/6746 http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/ae990050495ed308f2dddf80cbe72bdc Dialogue in Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine however firmly establish that Earth was located on the Alpha Quadrant side of the border. The production artist and designer Geoffrey Mandel wrote, "...while the Sol system is divided equally between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, it is considered to be a part of the Alpha Quadrant." (This quote was from page 19 of Mandel's book, Star Trek: Star Charts.)}} File:Star-chart alpha-beta quadrant.jpg|''The Explored Galaxy'': The location of Sol File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|''Star Chart 1'': The location of Sol File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|''Chart 14A: The Sol system''. The location of Earth File:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|The location of Earth File:Earthrise.jpg|Earth as seen from Luna File:Earth, The Blue Marble.jpg|"The Blue Marble" Names * Sol III * Earth * Sector 001 (refers to the entire Sol system) * Terra (in the mirror universe, Earth was sometimes referred to as Terra) Moon *Luna (the Moon) History The first life was formed on Earth from a group of amino acids combined to form the first proteins approximately 3.5 billion years ago. From this start, at least three known sentient species evolved on Earth, Human, Voth, and Humpback whales. The first two species share the basic humanoid appearance, which may be the result of the genetic seeding that occurred long ago by the first sentient species to inhabit the galaxy. Tens of millions of years prior to the development of modern man, the Voth society abandoned the Earth, thrusting itself towards the stars, leaving no apparent trace on Earth of the civilization that existed. ( ; ; ) Earth has been the birthplace of several major religions, such as Christianity and Judaism. Some of these religions, in one form or the other, have survived to the 23rd and 24th century. ( , , ) Galileo Galilei was an early scientist who told the people that the Earth moved around the sun. For these theories he was found guilty by an inquisition. ( ) Earth has also been visited, observed, and occasionally manipulated during its history, prior to official First Contact by the Vulcans. These include an ancient humanoid species, the Preservers, descendants of Humans abducted around 4000 BC, and Vulcans themselves, although there is still dispute about this as there is no proof or evidence offered by the Vulcan High Command. The Humpback whales were being observed by an unknown entity, who upon loss of contact with the species, sent a probe to investigate the absence of whale song. The visit by this probe almost resulted in the end of life on Earth, but this was avoided thanks to the heroic actions of then Admiral James T. Kirk and his crew in 2286. In the 19th century, a race called the Skagarans abducted several thousand Humans from the American west and then used them as slave labor. In the 1930s the Briori visited Earth and abducted several individuals including famous pilot Amelia Earhart. ( ; ; ; ; ) See also: Distant Origin theory, , Human history class starships as either crew or civilian navigation consultants. The presence of dolphins on board has been confirmed in dialog in at least one episode, however their role as crew or consultants is still unknown.}} Attacks on Earth During its long history, the existence of the planet has been threatened by both natural disasters and actions of alien intelligences. * In 2153, Earth was preemptively attacked by the Xindi, who were unwittingly helping a faction fighting the Temporal Cold War. Using a smaller, prototype version of the planned Xindi superweapon, the weapon destroyed a section of the planet stretching from Florida to Venezuela, killing seven million people. This event began what was later known as the Xindi crisis. ( ) * On February 14th of 2154, a working version of the Xindi superweapon entered Earth orbit to destroy the planet. The weapon was destroyed by Captain Jonathan Archer before it could complete its task. This marked the end of the Xindi crisis. ( ) * In 2155, Terra Prime - under the command of John Frederick Paxton - used the verteron array on Mars to attack Starfleet Headquarters. Thanks to the efforts of Commander Charles Tucker III, the array fired harmlessly into the San Francisco Bay. ( ) * In 2273, a massive machine lifeform called V'Ger threatened to destroy all biological life on Earth if its demands were not met. The attack was narrowly averted by the crew of the . ( ) * In 2286, an alien probe of unknown origin wreaked ecological havoc while trying to contact an extinct species of Humpback whale by transmitting massive amounts of energy into Earth's oceans and unintentionally caused them to begin evaporating. The threat was ended when the former crew of the , having used a stolen Klingon Bird-of-Prey to travel back in time to before the species' extinction, returned to the present with two Humpbacks, and after the two whales gave a response to the probe, it departed the Solar System with little, if any, real harm done to the planet. ( ) * In 2367, a Borg cube entered Earth orbit following the Battle of Wolf 359 with the intention of assimilating the planet and its population. It was destroyed by the before it could attack the planet. ( ) *In 2373, a second Borg cube attacked Earth, and after a devastating battle was destroyed in orbit by a Starfleet armada. As the cube exploded, a Borg sphere escaped from within the craft and subsequently traveled into the past, where its complement of Borg drones attempted to prevent Humanity's First Contact with Vulcans in 2063. ( ) * In 2375, the Borg decided to create another strategy, since all direct assaults on Earth had failed thus far. They planned to detonate a biogenic charge in Earth's atmosphere, infecting all lifeforms with nanoprobe viruses, triggering a gradual assimilation. According to the Borg Queen, half the population would be drones before the effects were discovered. ( ) , the nanoprobe virus was brought to Earth and rapidly infected the population.}} on Earth, damaged after a Breen attack]] * Also in 2375, the Breen Confederacy attacked Earth in a surprise attack on Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco during the Dominion War. ( ) * In 2379, Praetor Shinzon attempted to destroy all life on Earth using a thalaron weapon built into the Reman warbird Scimitar. The Scimitar was destroyed by the , , and an unidentified warbird in the Battle of the Bassen Rift. ( ) Climate and geography From at least the dawn of Humans, Earth has been a Class M world by 23rd century planetary classification standards. Since that time, Earth has had several major landmasses and a wide variety of climatic and surface conditions, ranging from tundra to desert. By the 24th century, Humans had installed a weather modification network to alter the natural weather patterns of Earth, including dissipating destructive weather phenomena such as tornadoes. ( ) Land features, geographical markers, and formations *Alps *Caspian Sea *El Capitan *International Date Line *Mount Cook *Mount Everest *Mount McKinley *North Pole *Pacific Ocean *Tibetan plateau *Tropic of Cancer *Ural Mountains *Yosemite National Park See also: Geopolitical Regions (Countries and States), Cities and Towns In Art Once Humans began leaving Earth in the 20th century, they photographed and drew pictures of the planet for various reasons. These pictures were then displayed in homes, offices, and recreation facilities. The earliest depictions of Earth were from the space agencies which sent Humans into space. These included official mission photos and insignias. Many of these images were preserved into the 22nd century and beyond. ( , } Human-created points of interest * Eiffel Tower * Golden Gate Bridge * Great Wall of China * Millennium Gate * Stonehenge Parallel universes and alternate timelines Alternate timelines Earth devastated ]] Earth was devastated in several alternate timelines. Accidental time travel from 2371 led to the premature death of Gabriel Bell in 2024, an altered future was created where the more inhumane wars of the 21st century left Earth a pre-warp civilization that never even expanded to the solar system. ( ) When the temporal agent Daniels was instructed to remove Jonathan Archer from the timeline in 2152 and bring him to the 31st century, an alternate future was created where the was never formed and Earth was almost completely destroyed. ( ) In 2370, a new past was created for Earth by the anti-time eruption, where 3.5 billion years ago, amino acids never combined with the first proteins, and life never formed on the planet. This was how the Q Continuum fulfilled its judgment to deny Humans existence. ( ) Nazi-Earth ]] In two alternate timelines, the history of Earth was significantly altered when Nazi Germany was not defeated in World War II. In one, Doctor McCoy saved the life of Edith Keeler in 1930. Keeler went on to form a massive pacifist movement in America, delaying the country's entry into World War II, allowing Nazi Germany time to develop the A-bomb first and take over the world. ( ) In another alternate timeline, Lenin was assassinated in 1916, preventing Russia from turning to communism. This allowed Hitler to concentrate his war effort on the West. With assistance from the Na'kuhl, France and England were conquered before the American East Coast by 1944. ( ) Borg-Earth In an alternate timeline, the Borg were successful at preventing First Contact in 2063 and assimilated the Earth. In 2373, the assimilated Earth had an atmosphere containing high concentrations of methane, carbon monoxide and fluorine. It had a population of approximately nine billion Borg drones. ( ) Earth destroyed The Earth was completely destroyed in two alternate timelines. In one of the timelines, Jonathan Archer's brain was infected by interspatial parasites and Earth was destroyed by the Xindi superweapon in 2154. This timeline was erased in 2165 when the parasites were destroyed by a subspace implosion aboard Enterprise - because the organisms existed outside normal spacetime, their elimination prevented Archer from ever being infected in the first place. ( ) In another alternate timeline, Earth and the entire solar system was destroyed by a massive temporal explosion in the 29th century. The explosion was caused by Henry Starling, when he used the stolen timeship Aeon to travel from the 20th century into the 29th century through an unstable temporal rift. ( ) Alternate reality '' firing on Earth]] In the year 2258 of the alternate reality, the Romulan mining vessel Narada fired on Earth using a drill platform. Nero was attempting to dig a hole to Earth's core and create a black hole using red matter to destroy the planet. Luckily, was able to destroy the drill well before it could reach the planet's core. ( ) Mirror universe of mirror Earth]] on the planet Arret]] In the mirror universe, Earth's counterpart was the capital of the Terran Empire. History followed a similar yet skewed course on this Earth, by comparison to the history of Earth in the United Federation of Planets, with a more violent, war-ridden past. According to Jonathan Archer, the Empire existed "for centuries" prior to 2155. As a result of the official First Contact with the Vulcans in 2063, Earth gained interstellar technology, allowing the Empire to expand. ( ) The Klingon-Cardassian Alliance conquered the Terran Empire sometime before 2370. ( ) Professor Jennifer Sisko had an image of Earth on a uniform she wore while working for the Alliance in 2371. ( ) Reverse universe In the reverse negative antimatter universe, where the flow of time was reversed, Arret was Earth's counterpart. In 2270, Karla Five and her son Karl Four helped the crew of the to return back to the prime universe. ( ) Appendices Appearances A list of all actual appearances of planet Earth (excluding holodecks, simulations, visions, opening credits, etc.) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** * TOS films: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * TNG films: ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Related topics *Earth animals *Duplicate Earth *Objects in Earth orbit Background Information Star Chart 1 The Enterprise computer's star chart was a drawing by Rick Sternbach that had originally been published for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in 1979. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. This chart was seen in the episodes The Naked Now, The Last Outpost, Datalore, and Conspiracy. The Explored Galaxy This chart was first seen, chronologically, in 2293. ( ) This chart was also seen in several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes set in the 24th century, from the year 2364 to 2370. These were: and . ''Star Trek: Star Charts Earth (Sol III) was located in the Alpha Quadrant. This planet was classified as a Class M planet. The United Earth government was established in 2113. Earth was a founding member of the United Federation of Planets in 2161. The capitals of Earth were San Francisco, Paris, Kyoto, , , and . The dominant species were Humans and Cetaceans. In 2378, there were 4.2 billion Humans and 8.1 million Cetuceans living on Earth. This planet was warp capable in 2063. Major points of interest on this planet were the UFP Council Chambers, Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Academy, Cochrane Memorial, Yosemite Valley, and Angel Falls. The specifications for Earth were: * '''Diameter': 12,756 km * Distance from Sun: 149,680,000 km * Surface Temperature: -57.7 °C to 34 °C * Rotation Period: 24 hours * Orbital Period: 365.24 days * Gravity: 1.0 Standard * Orbital Facilities: Spacedock, Earth Station McKinley, San Francisco Yards In the mid-22nd century, Earth was named as a stop on the Earth trade routes. Two centuries later, in the late-24th century, Earth was named as a stop on the major space lanes. On April 20, 2151. the starship Enterprise launched from Earth on her maiden voyage. (Pages 32, 36-37, 38, 44-45, 56-57, 60) Apocrypha * According to Gene Roddenberry's novelization of , there is a dam across the Straits of Gibraltar. This allowed the level of the Mediterranean Sea to be lowered, creating new farm and park land along the coast, and the world's largest hydro-electric project. * In the alternate future in the Deep Space Nine book series Millennium, Earth was destroyed in 2388 by the violent Grigari. Among the casualties were William T. Riker, Deanna Troi, Geordi La Forge, Beverly Crusher, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, and the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-F. * In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars video game, if the player plays as the Dominion, the Founders destroy the Federation, bombard Earth, and then declare it to be a secondary homeworld from which to rule. External link * * cs:Země de:Erde es:Tierra fr:Terre it:Terra ja:地球 nl:Aarde pl:Ziemia ru:Земля sv:Jorden Earth Earth Category:The Adventures of Captain Proton Category:Sol system